A non-contact wireless power transmission without use of a power cord or a power transmission cable has been attracting an attention in recent years, and its application to an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle capable of charging an on-vehicle power storage device with use of electric power from a power supply provided outside of the vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as “external power supply”) has been proposed.
In such a non-contact power supply system, it is important to appropriately align a power transmission side and a power receiving side to improve a power transmission efficiency.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-193671 (PTD 1) discloses a configuration of a system for supplying electric power in a non-contact manner from a power transmission device to a vehicle. In the system, when an alignment of a power receiving coil of a vehicle with a power transmission coil of a power transmission device is performed, a guidance control for the vehicle based on information from an on-vehicle camera and a guidance control for the vehicle based on a power transmission state from the power transmission device to the vehicle are used to ensure an accuracy of parking with respect to the power transmission device with a simple configuration.